


Of Gods and Dragons

by PineappleBob



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/pseuds/PineappleBob
Summary: Maester Aemon has been called to court by the new king, Robert Baratheon, but why he does not know. He can only presume that his great-great-nephew intends to kill the last of the Dragons once and for all. Until he unexpectedly meets another little Dragon at court.





	Of Gods and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I agonize over the wait for a Wolf Apart. Don't worry I plan on updating a Ballad to a Restored Dynasty again soon, most likely this weekend. Lyanna is not pregnant with Jon, he is Visenya's twin. This is another baby that is their half-sibling that Lyanna is pregnant with.

He had never thought he would return to this accursed place, especially after what they had done to the last remnants of his family. The fact it was done by another one of his brother’s great-grandchildren made it all the more painful. His family had destroyed enough of themselves and the realm, yet it appeared the Gods were cruel. They waited until he was old, blind and frail to kill off his family. Let him wallow in misery for however long they deemed fit until they reaped him from this world, and let his family die with him.

Now, here he stood, forced to accede to the demands of his kinslaying great-great-nephew “King” Robert Baratheon. The man so blinded by anger, hate, lust and stupidity that he not only killed his own cousin Rhaegar, but allowed for his own blood, Rhaegar’s children to be murdered. Their murderers not punished, but even rewarded. Tywin Lannister now was the wealthiest and most powerful man in Westeros and promised that one of his granddaughters would be Queen, once both she and the “King’s” son were born.

“Well, _dragonspawn_ , I am surprised you actually answered my call. Brave, considering what your family did to mine and my beloved Queen’s. But then again, you dragonspawns were always mad. I ought to kill you, put you out of your misery and rid the world of your ilk once and for all.” Robert ended his statement with a chuckle, causing some of the court to chuckle as well.

“The gods may have taken much from me, but I still have my wits about me. Speak all you want of killing an old blind and frail man, so the people know how brave their supposed ‘King’ is. So, I suggest to you, _your Grace_ , to just do it! Do it and be done with it, and further curse yourself as a kinslayer! What can I do to stop you, nephew! You already allowed for children to be murdered, what use is there to stop you from killing an old man!” Maester Aemon spoke out, his dragon rage simmering.

He could not see him, but he knew Robert Baratheon face was seething and glowing red with rage, “YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF MINE! I OUGHT TO PUT YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE, DRAGONSPAWN!!!” Robert screamed into the now silent throne room. Maester Aemon merely laughed, “Oh nephew, you can deny it all you want. The reality of your blood line is there nonetheless. Were your father, my great nephew, still alive, would he be persecuted thus, as a _half-dragonspawn_. Or have you forgotten the woman who gave him life and helped raise you after he died, Lady Rhaelle Baratheon, born Rhaelle _Targaryen_. Daughter of King Aegon V Targaryen, my brother. Had she not perished five years ago would you kill her for the family she was born into. Would you allow my niece, your grandmother to be violated and brutally murdered as Elia Martell Targaryen and her children were?”

The throne room was now deathly silent, since the loss of his sight, his other senses became enhanced to make up for it. All he could hear was nervous breathing and Robert’s seething, but then a door opened, and a baby girl’s giggle was heard as she ran. She ran right through the crowd toward where he was and the pitter patter of her tiny feet stopped. Looking up at him, with what he could only presume was an open mouth and wide eyes. He only looked back at her with his white eyes.

“Visenya! Get back here and don’t run away from me like that!” Hearing her name, it made his heart stop. He had been told about Rhaegar and his Lady love Lyanna Stark’s child, but after Rhaegar’s death he heard nothing and presumed the poor child had died. But now, hearing the little girl’s name and the voice of her mother, Queen Lyanna Stark, he realized he was not alone in this world anymore.

His father Maekar’s words echoed in his mind again. _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing_. He would do all that he could for this little girl. Lyanna Stark moved slowly and based on the sound of her steps and the second heartbeat he could hear coming from her, she was pregnant. Remembering his own mother and her pregnancies where she also had to chase after him and his siblings, he sympathized with the new Queen.

He was pulled from his thoughts as little Visenya pulled on his cloak and declared, “Up! Up!” He could never resist a baby’s charm, and as he bent down to pick the toddler up, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Visenya giggled at being picked up, but upon seeing him crying she patted his face, “No cry.” Aemon gave a wet chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Visenya’s cheek. She giggled and grabbed his free hand and put it to her face. He cried a little bit harder as felt the familiar face his nieces had and the silky-smooth hair that he knew was silver, she reminded him of both his niece Rhaelle and his great-niece Rhaella.

“I am sorry my Queen, but please help an old man who has long lost his sight. Does the little Princess here have silver hair and purple eyes?” Aemon softly asked Queen Lyanna. He heard her give a wet sniffle, “Yes, she does.” Before she could speak more, he heard Robert’s heavy steps come down from the throne and stop in front of them. Visenya gave a little gasp and buried her little face into the crook of his neck.

“Lyanna! The maester told you to stay in your room given your condition, and you promised you would leave the _girl_ with the wet-nurses! Why is it that I find you chasing after her while our child could come any day now!” Robert hissed out. 

“Oh calm down Robert! The child is not due for a few more moons, and _Visenya is my daughter_! I can damn well see her if I want regardless of my pregnancy, besides the baby loves hearing her sister’s voice!” Lyanna hissed back.

Realizing they were still holding court, Robert bellowed, “Leave all of you, now!” The court all then quickly exited the room. After a few moments of hearing shuffling and Visenya patting his face, he could only hear the two monarchs in front of him, as well as a few more individuals in armor, who he presumed to be the Kingsguard and an older man. Whom he presumed was the Hand of the King Jon Arryn beside an yet unknown woman.

Robert spoke again, “That does not explain why this girl is out of her room!”

“Calm down Robert! I was with her in the nursery with Dalia, when one of Dalia’s pups ran off. Visenya here chased after her and caught the wild little thing. Dalia came and took the pup back, but of course this little wild thing decided to continue running off. Straight to Maester Aemon here.” Aemon could practically see the smile on the Queen’s face.

“Oh, little Princess, you can not run off from your mother like that. She is in a delicate condition, and she and your little sibling need your help. Now, can you be a good big sister and listen to your mother?” Aemon asked Visenya.

“Yes! I sowwy momma!” Visenya exclaimed as she started to squirm and reach out to her mother. The Queen walked over, “Give your Uncle a kiss sweetling.” Visenya did as her mother bid and kissed him on the cheek, before he deposited the giggling toddler into her mother’s arms. The Queen then bid them all goodbye as she carried Visenya away, who exclaimed, “Bye, bye!” as she waved at Aemon. The smile remained plastered on his face even as the Queen and her Kingsguard escort left the throne room.

Robert’s breathing had slowed considerably, “She loves that little dragonspawn, despite what _he_ did to her so that brat could come into this world.” Robert declared softly, and Aemon grew angry. Before he could reply, he heard a loud smack as the King winced in pain.

“Don’t you dare disparage my granddaughter, Robert!” the familiar voice of Cassana Baratheon rang out in tandem with her slap.

Robert huffed, “You know to strike the King means at least losing a hand, if not death.” Only for his mother to respond with another slap.

“Wow, did I lose my hand?! Have I been struck dead?!” Cassana asked before slapping her son for a third time. “Don’t you talk back to me young man, you may be King, but I am still your mother. Evidently sending you to the Vale did not teach you enough of manners and proper etiquette. Because here you are, disparaging a toddler and threatening to kill your great-great uncle. Were your Father, Seven bless his soul, still alive he would smack more sense into you. Because obviously Jon here won’t.” Lady Cassana yelled while Jon Arryn gave an amused huff.

Aemon could hear Robert rubbing his face and mumbling curses under his breath, “What did you say Robert?!” Cassana yelled.

“I said she is not even your granddaughter.” Robert huffed. 

“I don’t care, she is an adorable little thing who needs a grandmother’s love, and she is half-sibling to my grandchild on the way. So I will treat her accordingly, and so should you. You have done enough to her family, and now here you are threatening one of the only other Targaryens still alive. And need I remind you, despite your rage induced fantasy, he is still family.”

Robert huffed and then stormed out of the room, and Aemon could hear the armor of the Kingsguard clinking as they rushed to follow him. Then Lady Cassana turned to him, “I apologize for my son’s behavior, but the reason you were called here is not an execution but because the Queen requested your presence.”

Aemon nodded, “Why has she requested an old man’s presence?” Lady Cassana laughed, “For Princess Visenya, and the new baby. Queen Lyanna, rightfully so, did not trust Pycelle and feared that with him she would suffer the same as Queen Rhaella. Of course, finding his diary and reading it to Robert greatly helped with getting rid of that lecherous oaf. Robert finally gave Queen Rhaella some justice, albeit indirectly, by executing him and exiling his other Maesters to the Wall. To take your place so that now you may spend time with your other remaining family member.”

Aemon felt a surge of emotions, rage at Pycelle for confirmation of his and Rhaegar’s long held beliefs, and gratitude for being afforded the opportunity to spend time with his remaining family. He would do all he could to ensure that this little girl would never be alone in this world. Yet, when it comes to Gods and Dragons, one can never know where the wheel will turn and who will get crushed beneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? I am my own beta so let me know if I missed any mistakes. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
